Funds are requested by a group of 18 vision scientists to support four research Modules in the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department that provide centralized units which continue to facilitate and enhance vision research at Wayne State University. The Modules will cost-effectively enhance current, ongoing research by providing this group of investigators with personnel and equipment to advance, with priority, NEI funded research projects and secondarily provide opportunity for collaboration and development of new pilot projects. The four requested Modules include: Morphology, Tissue Culture/Hybridoma, Electronics and Computer engineering and new Module, Molecular Biology. The morphology Module provides for all facets of light and electron microscopy as well as training of new personnel. Expertise is also available for immunofluorescence and immunocytochemistry, as well as cryofixation techniques. This facility provides morphological expertise to those whose training is not in this area and enhances the work of those who are primarily morphologists. The Tissue Culture/Hybridoma Module provides vision investigators with tissue and organ culture facilities and continues to train new personnel in culture techniques. This Module is invaluable to many vision investigators in the group who lack either tissue culture or hybridoma technological expertise. The Electronics and Computer Engineering Module provides the capability for investigators to carry out analytical and statistical operations, to obtain technical assistance on the development of software programs for data gathering and analysis by either personal or Core Module microcomputers, and to provide image analysis capability to enhance and quantify light microscopic images. The Molecular Biology unit provides advice and expertise in molecular techniques for vision scientists not trained in such approaches and will train new personnel in application of molecular techniques in their own research. Each of the Modules is staffed by a research assistant/associate who has been well-trained in the areas of expertise needed within each facility. The Director(s) of each Module consists of an established vision scientist who has considerable experience in the respective research field and who actively functions to enhance NEI supported studies and to encourage and facilitate collaborative vision research efforts.